A horrid Menace
by katzadreamer
Summary: The FF7 characters join their forces to fight against a horrible menace… The horrid sisters!. Will they be able to make it? Story inspired by “Tifa haters welcome story”. Please read n review! Flames will be used to help burn the horrid sister´s ego xD.


Summary: The FF7 characters join their forces to fight against a horrible menace… The h-o-rrid sisters!. Will they be able to make it? Story inspired by "Tifa haters welcome story". Please read n review! Flames will be used to help burn the h-o-rrid sister´s ego xD.

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 if I did, I would make sure that no losers get their hands on the game :

Pairings: It contains both hetero and homosexual so deal with it. ;) . The story is mostly about the fight but yeah the guys and gals get to relax once in a while. The possible pairings are: Aeris/Cloud/Tifa, Sephiroth/Tifa, Aeris/Tifa, Vincent/Cid, Vincent/yuffie, Vincent/Reeve.

"A H-o-RRid menace"

by Katzadreamer

Chapter 1 "The kidnapping"

It was dawn, and things were going fine at 7th heaven. Aeris was left by Tifa to tend the bar while the raven haired girl went to get some extra ingredients for her new drinks. "Hey there Aeris, hows business?", Cloud sat on the bar stool and smiled at her. "Its better than ever! Im also having the time of my life here, I get to sell my flowers plus the customers are always willing to pay a lot", she chuckled, "Maybe i´ll ask Tifa if I can stay and help for a while". Cloud shook his head "Girls are clever I guess… , and yeah I bet she could use the help".

"Here, have some hot chocolate its freezing outside", she served him a cup and proceeded to clean the table while he drank. He held the cup for some minutes to warm his hands while he got lost in his thoughts.

"Eeeeyaaaah!!", suddenly a scream pierced the calm atmosphere and made both heroes and the customers jump in horror. "Cloud!", cried Aeris holding on to him. "What …". He looked at her determined, "Lets go check".

They went outside, following the curious costumers. And gasped at the horrible sight before them. The town was red with fire, people ran around screaming, two horrible beasts that looked more like giant crows with flaring yellow eyes were attacking the village, out of their beaks they spit lava balls that destroyed everything they touched.

"Cloud! Clouud!". Cloud and Aeris looked up and saw Tifa struggling to free herself from one of the monsters claws, it was attempting to take her away, flapping its horrid wings and roaring. "Tifa!" cried Aeris in horror, running over to her friend but Cloud stopped her. "No! Let me go its too dangerous, I couldn't bear to lose both of you!".

"Cloud! Shes my friend also, I have every right to help her!". Cloud hugged her, "Do this for me please…". "Can you guys hurry… please?", cried Tifa exasperated, as she fought against the death grip of the beast. "Take this you!", she punched it hard on the butt but the animal just wouldn't let go.

"Go cloud!", Aeris pushed him hard. He dashed through the screaming people and into the flames. He jumped over a roof and ran over with this buster sword pointing right at the claw. "Tifa!", he cried as he jumped as high as he could and pierced the animal´s claw. "RAaawwrr!" it cried in agony but that attack only made it angrier, in revenge it tightened the claw that held the girl. "Agh… Cloud", murmured Tifa as she closed her eyes in pain. "Hold on!", he held onto his sword and climbed over the claw reaching over to her.

His hand closed on hers, "Tifa… no matter what happens, I wont let go! Understand?". She nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "Cloud… im so glad".

"Guys watch out!", cried Aeris from under them. The second beast was heading directly towards Cloud, its black claws extended towards him. "Damnit!", cried Cloud, using all of his strength to pull out his sword from the first beast´s skin just barely blocking the second beast´s advance. "Cloud! Are you ok?", Tifa asked, her hand still firmly holding his. "You bet!" he answered smiling.

"Stop you filthy animals!", Aeris was trying to protect the villagers casting her spells. "Cloud! There are more…". She shrieked as a gang of them fled towards her. "Ah…", she closed her eyes tightly waiting for the blow but instead she heard a high pitched shriek and gunshots. Vincent jumped in front of the beasts and shot at them with his Cerberus. "Vince!", she cried in surprise, regaining her balance and preparing to aid him in his attacks. "Hit them between their eyes…", he stated, pointing right at one and finishing him with one shot.

"Cloud…" Tifa sounded weak, the claws were cutting deep into her skin. "Hold on … Tifa", he whispered, trying to hold back his tears as he blocked several attacks from other beasts. Their hands were still holding onto each other. Tifa looked at them and smiled weakly. She noticed Cloud was struggling really hard, the beasts were really powerful and he was giving his everything trying to protect her.

"I cant let him suffer like this…" she told herself mentally tightening the grip on his hand. She closed her eyes tightly to stop the tears from flowing and used all her strength to pull Cloud closer to her face. His nose was now inches from hers and he looked at her astonished at such a move. "Listen… I could never tell you", she whispered. The claws got in deeper and she bit her bottom lip. "Cloud I …".

Another beast charged forward its yellow eyes now red with fury . Cloud wanted to turn to face him but Tifa held him close. She looked at his deep blue orbs and kissed him lightly on his lips making him forget how close death was to them. "Don't worry!", she smiled warmly at him and then used all her remaining strength to pry his hand off hers and push him downwards, the charging beast barely missing him.

"…!", Cloud was so astonished he couldn't even scream as he fell. He looked upwards at Tifa who smiled at him warmly as the creatures took her away, up, up into the sky. "…N..", he bit his lower lip making it bleed, hands balled into fists. He didn't care he was still falling, he didn't care he could hurt himself, he had failed her and he wasn't worth anything anymore…

He lifted his hand up to the sky trying to reach it, his back expecting the fall that never came. His fall was stopped in mid air, firm arms holding him, a warm chest against his tear covered face. "Cloud…", a whisper, so familiar a voice.

"You can´t die like this Cloud", Vincent´s head popped from next to him. "Ah…", he muttered trying to evaluate what had happened. Vincent had rescued him, those strong yet skinny arms that were holding him so firmly belonged to his old friend. "Vince…", he smiled weakly at him.

"Vince I failed Tifa…". The black haired beauty shook his head, "She is alive…, aren't you going to go get her?". Cloud blinked twice and nodded. "Yeah". He then felt warm arms wrapping around his neck. "Im so glad you are ok!", Aeris hugged him tightly, tears in her eyes. "Don't worry… we will find Tifa".

"And hell you will", they heard a voice behind them and turned towards it. Barret and Marlened looked at them, both were worried. "Those birds! Aint´ got any respect da´ bishes!". Marlene nodded. "We jus´ passing by , my baby here wanted some of Tifa´s special orange jus! And what we see? Theres ugly bastards flying by…", continued Barret. Marlene tugged Aeris´s arm. "Onee chan… Marlene learned at school that the horrid sisters were awoken. Teachy said that they had felt tremors over there on the Death Mountain and he says that's were those monsters live.."

Aeris gasped and looked at Cloud. "Do you think…". Vincent stepped forward. "Those two… it seems we will need assistance from Sephiroth.".

Everyone gasped…

End of Chapter one 3

Review plz - .


End file.
